


《三人行》

by candy1835



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy1835/pseuds/candy1835
Summary: *避雷警告*可能會有OOC。*注意是薰杏零！是薰杏零！是薰杏零！*是BG向的！*純肉*雙龍後入口交顏射潮吹重口味3p
Relationships: Anzu & Hakaze Kaoru & Sakuma Rei, Anzu/Hakaze Kaoru, Anzu/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 18





	《三人行》

**Author's Note:**

> *避雷警告  
*可能會有OOC。  
*注意是薰杏零！是薰杏零！是薰杏零！  
*是BG向的！  
*純肉  
*雙龍後入口交顏射潮吹重口味3p

事發突然，在羽風薰跟別人慶祝他的生日後，本來興致勃勃跟答應跟他約會的杏會合的時候，卻怎樣也找不到杏的身影，倒是被自家隊長朔間零騙到夢之咲的休息室裡，留下他一個後，便把休息室鎖了。  
最過份的是他完全沒有告訴困住薰的原因，便踏著輕快的步伐走出去，還邊走邊哼著歌。  
扔下他一個人在房間裡後，薰覺得自己好像愈來愈熱。  
是開了暖氣嗎？  
不過在秋天，但天氣還是很炎熱的時間，開暖氣根本是笨蛋吧？額上莫名其妙就開始冒出汗液，身體也總是有種奇怪，不舒暢的感覺，讓他不斷在這裡踱步。  
經過一塊鏡子時，薰發現自己臉色潮紅，低下頭甚至看到自己的褲襠位置高高脹起。  
幹嘛啊？  
伸手去摸那個逐漸變得奇怪的位置，一股電流瞬間佔據他全身。  
這個房間有問題。  
薰完全不敢相信自己可以莫名其妙就勃起，加上明明碰到傢具是冰冷，但自己熱到流汗，甚至坐立不安，這讓他只想到一個可能性。  
就是房間出現問題。  
但薰已經沒有餘閒思考這些問題，兒子實在脹得太大，渾身都像被針刺的難耐，薰無比清楚現在自己的腦海和身體充斥住甚麼。  
性慾。  
此時薰想起一名女孩的身影，是他和零的女朋友——杏。  
滿腦子都是充斥著她過往待在自己身下一絲不掛的樣子。  
想一口不剩吃掉她，想揉著她柔軟的胸，想舔下她的小穴，讓她因為他流出濃濃的淫水，想她含著自己的肉棒，想她在呼叫他名字的同時，發出好聽讓人難耐的呻吟聲，想握著她的腰肢狠狠進出她的身體，想在她的身體灌進他的精液。  
沒錯，就像過往一樣。  
兒子早已站得老高，難不成現在的自己要可悲地解決？他明明現在就想得到杏的愛撫。  
今天是他的生日，早上可以跟小杏先幹一發，結果她就被零搶走了，今天每次想趁沒有人跟他說「生日快樂」的時候，摸一把小杏，結果她又被零支開了。  
幹嘛啊？  
明明昨天零生日的時候，薰曾目擊過零和杏的親暱現場，以為今天他終於可以享受與杏混著甘露的事情，結果全都被某位前輩搞砸了。  
他甚少對零發火，頂多就只有他喜歡搶走他的杏時，感到不滿，但現在滿身的煩躁感，讓他忍不住把所有東西怪在零身上。  
就在他只能幻想杏的樣子，自行解決的時候，門突然打開，走進來的是零和他一直思念著的杏。  
在薰還未反應過來時，零略帶粗魯把杏推在薰身上。  
杏有點不穩栽到薰的身上，薰有點不知所措抱住她，此時的杏下腹感受到自己被薰脹起的褲襠頂著，臉頰立即變得緋紅。  
「真是的，小姑娘今天好像一直怕了吾輩一樣，一見吾輩就逃跑，要抓住她真的很困難。」  
「你怎麼不想想昨天到底是怎樣對待小杏，她才會一直逃跑？」  
在說這句的同時，薰想起以前被杏一直逃開的自己，不禁覺得有點可悲，不過現在杏已經不會看到他就會逃跑，兩人還能可以交合。  
但想想昨天剛巧看到零和杏親暱的模樣，想到杏幾乎下半身都沾滿了白色的液體，就不難想像杏現在怕了零的理由。  
「小姑娘，昨天吾輩們還是玩得挺開心對吧？」  
零帶點戲謔的笑容看著眼神閃躲的杏，但對方猛地搖頭，仿佛只要一回答「是」的話，今天又要經歷昨天同樣的遭遇。  
「說謊，小姑娘明明昨天就一直露出渴望的眼神呼喚著吾輩的名字。嘛，不過昨天也讓吾輩知道一個事實……」  
「一天24小時根本不夠。」  
零步向被薰抱住，現在背向著他的杏，他纖指來回滑過對方的大腿位置，引得她連番顫抖。  
「喂，朔間你昨天享受夠了，今天該到我。」  
零不理會薰的不滿，伸手就開始隔著內褲撫摸杏的小穴位置，她的身體因為受到刺激，屁股突然往零那邊翹起，就像反射動作一樣，根本控制不到。  
薰亦在一邊說話的同時，兩隻大手揉著杏的胸部，雖然是多了一個人，但薰現在不打算放過每個跟杏親暱的時機。  
「昨天朔間你不是已經跟小杏獨處了一天嗎？今天我生日該到我吧？」  
拿掉杏的外套以及領帶，把內裡的襯衫扣子解開，飽滿的一對渾圓呈現在薰眼前，包裹著它們的是件可愛的淡黃色胸罩，薰一邊看著這片美妙的光景，繼續隔著胸罩搓揉。  
「小姑娘該玩厭只有兩個人的遊戲吧？薰君，不覺得三個人會比較興奮嗎？」  
「……」  
雖然薰承認自己對杏的佔有慾還滿強，但想起過往三人在做愛的時候，雖跟小杏獨處是一種享受，但不得不說三人行的方便度的確是大增，杏會更加爽快，累的時候可以接棒，視覺上也比較刺激。  
「讓我們繼續昨天的事吧，吾輩答應汝，明天會讓小姑娘跟汝獨處，不會阻止，如何？」  
雖然是先斬後奏的發展，但情況已經是這樣，薰也難以再度拒絕。  
他一邊揉著懷裡人兒的胸，一邊親吻著她，舌頭伸進她的口腔裡，吸吮以及輕咬對方的舌頭，特地發出水聲，讓杏更加清楚自己正是和他接吻，似乎一時忘記了只用鼻子呼吸，她發出輕輕「嗯嗯」的聲音。  
把薰的沉默當成默認，零笑了一笑，便打開杏裙子的拉鏈，裙子應聲落下，露出的是跟杏性格不配的煽情內褲。  
「黃色，還是繩系內褲，小姑娘有好好聽吾輩的話去做呢？」  
在接吻的過程中，薰看著杏屁股位置，發現了她穿的內褲是薰最愛的黃色，還是相當煽情的繩系內褲，便感到很高興。  
「小杏居然這樣穿，我很高興，真的真的。」  
薰握住她內褲的繩子，將它拉下來，她的下半身早已泛濫，與被脫下的內褲拉下透明的絲線，有些甚至沾上薰的手背上，因為重力同樣滴在地板，內褲早已濕成一片，杏的腳根位置明顯可以看到晶瑩剔透的液體，情況相當淫靡。  
薰笑著在杏面前揚了揚那件濕透的內褲，並舔著上面剩下來的液體。  
「居然濕得這麼厲害，真可愛。」  
「小姑娘第一次挑戰繩系內褲，布料讓這麼少，怎樣啊？幾乎全日被風吹下體的感覺，看樣子很爽對吧？」  
「待小姑娘習慣後，以後要穿著黑色的繩系內褲上學喔。」  
目的很明顯，被零調戲的杏羞得無地自容，她甚至連薰也不敢看向，但對方抱住她的臉，繼續接吻，就連杏也感受到薰口腔裡剛才內褲上本應屬於她的黏稠液體。  
零也完全不放過，蹲下身來，撐開杏的雙腿，可以看到她身下的花瓣吐出液體，已是一片狼藉，零把她擘開又合，不斷重複，液體與肉瓣分開又合起來的「嗞嗞」聲響起，零覺得很有趣，便一直玩著這個小遊戲。  
但液體始終都會乾掉，聲音也變得愈來愈少，零把肉瓣撐開，可以看到細小的肉芽因情慾脹起，並顫抖，零用舌尖舔過對方的豆子。  
「啊。」  
隨著杏的輕叫一聲，液體再次吐出。  
這孩子到底是有多容易濕啊？  
零輕笑一聲，不過他從來沒有說給薰聽，甚至連當事人杏也不知道，他在杏吃薰的那塊生日蛋糕上加了春藥，所以杏現在全身都變得敏感也是理所當然。  
一點點已經滿足不到零，他舌頭穿向被大陰唇包裹的小縫，上下反覆由尾端舔至頂端，在陰核位置停留，然後舌尖快速顫動著陰核。  
「哈……受不了。」  
杏腳軟，她無力攤在薰的身上，零搓揉著她的屁瓣，在皮膚上留下更多的紅印。  
他張開口吸吮著杏的小穴，舌頭甚至伸至更深的地方，內裡的肉壁受到強烈刺激緊夾零的舌頭，不過完全無礙零舌頭的深入，相反，他更有興致，把地方開發得愈來愈深，不知道是零舌頭上的口水還是杏裂縫流下來的蜜液，陰道間愈來愈濕潤。  
「唔……唔！」  
嘴唇被薰睹住，即使受到強烈刺激，杏也只能發出不成聲的呻吟，雙手無助地握住薰的膝蓋。  
薰終於從接吻中放過杏，「啊……不要……」終於可以發出聲音的嘴唇口中只有完全沒有威脅性的拒絕。  
雖然對象不是自己，但杏眼中點燃的星光的確面向著自己，薰感到一陣難以難耐。  
忍住想撕開衣服的衝動，薰溫柔地脫下杏身上剩餘的衣物，連胸罩也隨意放在地上，文明的束縛現在已經不需要。  
薰看到的是因為顫抖而微微晃動的胸部，相當誘人。  
一手夾住對方的乳尖，另一邊則是用舌頭快速上下挑逗，乳尖因為受到敏感，而開始變硬，他把乳尖含在嘴裡，裡面的舌頭則是頂弄小孔  
薰陷入的是名為「杏」的氣味漩渦裡，在吸吮乳尖中的嘴巴特意發出令杏感到羞恥的水聲，與下方舔著杏小穴零的聲音幾乎同步，薰的嘴巴稍微離開乳尖，舌頭富有技巧在乳暈打轉，接著小小的吹氣。  
受到兩邊刺激的杏發出細碎的呻吟。  
另一邊玩夠了，便離開杏，上面黏著的是他舌頭與乳尖之間的口水線。  
剛才因為靠得太近看不到杏的表情，薰兩手搭在胸部上，姆指壓在乳尖，然後轉圈，手指不時輕刮。  
往上看可以看到杏沾有淚花的雙目，大概是太興奮了吧？臉頰也變得潮紅，像熟透的蘋果一樣，想讓人一口咬下。  
她咬著自己的雙唇想拼命壓下自己的呻吟。  
「小杏也來幫我吧。」  
雖然心思難得地不在仍高高脹起的兒子上，但薰覺得差不多了。  
杏早就已經知道接下來她該做甚麼時，便拉開薰的褲鏈，陰莖把內褲形成一道小帳篷，把褲子連同內褲都脫下後，一根肉棒解開束縛一樣彈起來。  
杏顫抖地手握著薰的陰莖，他立即發出舒爽的聲音。  
她開始上下套弄，因為剛才的興奮有些精液從小孔裡漏了出來，在杏的手上拉出細絲，她上下擼動著。  
因為身下的零一直刺激著她敏感點的緣故，杏只能無助盯著薰看，這個表情引得薰愈來愈興奮。  
「快一點，用口。」  
薰盡量壓低聲音說話，杏便照著他的吩咐，用小嘴含上他的肉棒。  
一開始還是有緩慢的猶豫，但後來已經開始慢慢放下羞恥心。  
杏的嘴巴很小，根本含不到薰的整根柱體，他也不打算惡趣味把自己的兒子甚至深入在杏的喉嚨裡。  
但不得不說，杏相當會做，既然嘴巴含不過的話，就用手來補救，在含下肉棒的同時，手不忘擼動著她嘴巴夠不到的位置，不時手指劃過薰的那兩個。  
果然之前的教導有用……  
想起杏不只一次幫他和零口交，技巧也變得愈來愈純熟。  
零的吸吮作為引爆點，杏的動作變得相當急速，口水混著精液，落在薰的下腹上，薰也覺得自己是時候了。  
「小杏，吞掉可以嗎？」  
看著下方為他努力的杏，薰的笑容不止，柱體即將爆發，緊扣著杏的腦袋，在高潮之際，他「嗯！」了一聲，濃濃的精液便射在女孩的口裡。  
杏努力吞下剛才薰送給她的精液，張開口還是能看到液體黏在口腔裡。  
零也似乎吸夠了，滿足地舔下自己的嘴唇後，便盯著仍流著液體的小穴看。  
眼看零總算離開小穴位置，薰便不放過任何機會，掌側大幅度磨擦著濕潤的縫隙，然後把中指和無名指伸了進去，愛液讓肉壁變得滑溜，很容易就伸到深處，薰緩緩地抽插起來。  
「啊……啊……」  
女孩吐出的是舒服的氣息，零知道人類的尾龍骨末端是其中一個敏感處，是本來長著尾巴的地方，他順著屁股的位置再向上摸。  
杏立即刺激到肉壁更加緊咬著薰的手指，薰驚呼一聲，便把抽插的速度加快，手指拉動出更加的淫液。  
順著尾龍骨的零摸到杏光裸的背上，上面的是零在昨天送給她的咬痕，想到自己的小姑娘昨天是如何與他進行長時間又極度淫靡的糾纏，零的眼神就不禁黯淡起來，摸了好幾把背後，零把雙手伸進下方的胸部裡。  
中指碰著乳尖，順著把整個胸部轉圈，受重力的關係，胸部很快就擠入零的雙掌上。  
「小姑娘的胸部是不是變大了？」  
沒有回答，剩下的只有對方因為受到上下兩方刺激的嬌喘。  
絕對有變大吧？  
被他和薰幾乎每天都是這樣揉法，有可能會不大嗎？  
薰的手指持續抽插著，姆指則是壓在花核上不斷打轉，引得杏全身不禁顫抖。  
可能是出於好勝心吧？  
看著揉著杏胸部的零，薰私心只想杏的所有思想都只因為他的手指，所以動得更賣力。  
手指早已沾滿對方的愛液，在穴口內裡拉出一條條的細絲，在插入的同時，發出「滋滋」聲，液體趁著手指離開穴口位置的空隙，順著大腿位置落下，但很快又被手指塞回體內。  
這個時候，杏的肉壁猛地收緊，似乎是戳到甚麼讓她刺激的地方。  
「嗯、嗯、嗯！不行……」  
杏的呻吟聲變得愈來愈大，薰也完全沒有放過她，由一根手指，再加以兩根手指插入，最後擴張至三根，誓要把肉壁內的所有空間磨遍，他把抽插的幅度與速度不斷加大加快，杏全身顫抖，更多的液體順著手指落下來，手掌的肌肉與陰唇在大幅度在快速的抽插中發出肉體撞擊聲，在杏緊握著薰手臂快要高潮之際，薰突然說了句：  
「今天我生日，我插先。」  
然後就毫無預警，在杏爆發的時候，手指離開肉穴，在感到一陣空虛，他的陰莖一口氣插在杏的小穴裡。  
順滑的穴口很快就吞了整根肉棒，似乎薰也忍耐了很久，沒有過往的餘韻，加上前戲很足，薰便開始動起來。  
至少要射一次。  
忍耐很久的薰一下子便抱著對方的屁股進行激烈的抽插，他決定之後才慢慢享受，現在才先射一發吧。  
話說到現在還未知道為甚麼這個房間能讓他變得這麼燥熱的理由。  
肉棒不斷上下攻擊著小穴，杏一時受不到那樣的刺激，肉壁緊咬著柱體，其實還蠻痛。  
於是薰便撫摸著杏的後頸好讓她放鬆，但零就像與他進行對抗一樣，反而一直刺激著杏的尾龍骨末端位置，他有了點想法，食指伸進杏的後穴裡。  
「不要！」  
杏是因為覺得那裡骯髒的關係，才拒絕讓零碰觸，但他只是嫣然一笑，便從旁邊拿了潤滑液來。  
零把它倒在自己的手心上，然後塗抹在自己的陰莖上。  
「啊……會痛……」  
夾雜著呻吟聲，杏發出抗議，後穴的空間實在太小，即使已經被進入過無數次，杏還是覺得很痛。  
「放心，這樣就會不痛。」  
液體隨意倒進杏的屁股上，流進後穴裡，用兩手把液體均勻地抹在屁股各處，有點則不小心滴落在滿心只有抽插做愛的薰的肉棒上。  
在液體碰到的一瞬間，薰突然受到強烈刺激。  
「等等，朔間！你手上的是甚麼東西？！」  
「潤滑液啊……」  
零的笑容仍然不止。  
「不可能只是潤滑液！」  
要不然，為甚麼連自己的兒子碰到液體時會有如此大的反應？  
「嘛嘛，只是加了點春藥。」  
語畢，零捏了幾把杏的屁股後，便把肉棒插了進去。  
加了潤滑液後，本來狹窄的後穴也順利進入，零二話不說便進行抽插的動作。  
兩個穴口的位置同時受到刺激，杏難耐地像抱住救生圈一樣抱著眼前薰的脖子。  
兩人的節奏並不相同，薰的速度很快，零則是緩慢，把整根抽出，又整根刺入，但無論如何他們的肉棒每次都對準杏的最深處。  
杏的身軀被兩人夾住，根本無處可逃，身體只能跟兩人的動作而擺動，肉穴只是因刺激，而流出更多的液體，在他們肉體之間是混著蜜液與剛才射出的精液，肉體的撞擊聲甚至震耳欲聾。  
「叫出來吧。」 零把杏垂落的頭髮繞到她的耳後。 「小姑娘的聲音愈好聽的話，我和薰君就會動得愈賣力。」  
「對喔小杏，妳也不用太壓抑自己，我想聽，小杏渴望我的聲音。」  
不包括某吸血鬼喔。  
即使意識朦朧之間，薰也跟著零鬥氣。  
聽了兩人的要求，杏也配合地……不，是解放本性呻吟，薰和零也應之前的想法，抽插得愈快愈深。  
三人身躺的床在顫動，被子倒地，但除了肉慾外，他們甚麼也不知道。  
待在杏下方的薰，也只是胡亂親吻著她，而在後方的零一邊捏著杏的胸部，一邊在她背上留下更多的吻痕。  
兩人以愈來愈快的速度抽插了十多分鐘後，終於要射出來。  
「嗯？要吾輩內射還是外射？」  
零惡趣味地在杏的耳邊問道，因為羞恥心杏把自己的頭埋在薰的頸窩上。  
「汝不說的話，吾輩就要內射了，像昨天一樣。」  
提到「昨天」的字眼，杏突然顫抖，小穴夾得更緊，察覺到杏異狀的薰，隨即大叫。  
「喂，朔間，你昨天對我的小杏到底幹了甚麼來？」  
「如常一樣。」  
說完，零帶有戲謔的笑意繼續，杏受不了抬起屁股，零便緊扣住她的盤骨，瘋狂抽插，雖然還未得到答案，但薰的理性還是被磨蝕，把注意力全都集中於下方的位置。  
「不行！要去！」  
在杏迎來不知道已經是多少次的高潮之際，兩個男人同時射出精液，為了收尾，在射出後，仍然緊抱著杏緩慢地抽插，最後拔出。  
杏攤軟在薰的身上，他像抱住自己的孩子那樣，憐愛的撫摸著她的頭。  
「小杏親親。」  
杏主動迎上薰的嘴唇，兩人再度依戀地親吻。  
被杏的胸部一直磨蹭著胸膛的薰，身下的慾望似乎又再度舉起來。  
但老實說，他都已經開始疲勞了，於是貼近杏的耳邊說：  
「小杏，這次由妳來動怎樣？」  
杏相當聽話，經過以前好幾次的交合，她早就學懂了怎樣給薰快樂的方法，她輕輕撫摸著薰的陰莖，手指的刺激，使它變得再度硬挺，再小心翼翼，放到自己的小穴裡。  
杏是如此直接，這讓薰有點詑異，畢竟平時杏都是一副拒絕的樣子。  
「因為今天是前輩的生日。」  
杏坐上去，因為重力，粗長的陰莖一下子就頂到杏的深處，雖然杏不敢看向他，但還是默默抬頭。  
「而且我喜歡薰君。」  
語畢，杏便開始動起來，本性是不需要人教導，她不時擺動自己的下體，意圖讓薰的肉棒能刮至自己肉壁裡的每個角落。  
每次吞吐著陰莖時，都擠壓出半白色的愛液，隨著每次擺動速度的加大加快，形成了淫靡的水聲。  
「真好，小姑娘昨天都沒有跟吾輩說這種話。」  
零裝著生氣的樣子，伸手撫弄著杏的花核。  
「我、我也喜歡朔、朔間前輩。」  
杏被肉棒頂得支離破碎，她轉頭看向像是在看戲的零。  
從三人開始交往起這段關係已經變得扭曲，本來只屬於兩人的愛情，變成三人，連做愛也是三人同時擁有，杏誰也不想失去，他們也不想失去杏，所以墮落吧，成為惡魔吧，成為無視社會道德的惡魔吧。  
杏的胸部隨著動作搖晃，動得薰春心蕩漾，他順著杏的大腿往上撫摸她的胸部，在下乳位置感受著被胸與肉體之間夾住的感覺，在往上揉著，指尖不時劃過乳尖，打著圈勾勒它的輪廓。  
「小姑娘，光顧著薰不行哦。」  
一旁的零也不服輸，把自己的肉棒抵在她的嘴邊，杏努力張開口含住。  
上下移動的節奏使她替零口交時也充滿著節奏，「嗯啊」有規律的呻吟聲也堵塞在肉棒之間，一邊的手撐著薰的下腹，另一隻手則是幫零擼動著。  
杏的小穴夾得很緊，她的動作開始變得重複，她只顧上下擺動自己的下體，然後每次都能讓肉棒的頂端頂到佈滿神經的軟肉，刺激得讓她在抽插的同時，噴出潮水，落到薰的下腹。  
肉體互相撞擊的聲音，水聲，以及床上搖晃「吱吱」的聲音都刺激了床上的氣氛，把三人的敏感度逐漸提升。  
薰覺得差不多，便稍微捏了捏小杏的胸部，告訴她要射精，似乎零也是。  
在薰也忍不住抓著杏的腰部，瘋狂往上抽插。  
「嗯！要、要射了！」  
隨後兩個男人的肉棒同時噴出精液，杏的小穴已經塞滿了薰的精液，薰故意把花瓣掰開，杏每次高潮餘韻下的顫抖都讓精液少少的吐出來，薰故意用拇指塞回去，他最愛這個畫面了，仿佛自己徹底佔有杏。  
而因為杏在最後沒有含緊零的肉棒，有些不小心射到嘴巴以外的地方，白色的液體順著頸窩再流至胸部的輪廓，在乳尖中幾乎滴下去。  
三人不斷喘氣，喘息聲沒有停止過。  
「朔間你昨天到底是怎樣保持持久度？」  
雖然很不想承認，但經歷過三次連續射精後，薰的兒子已經變得相當疲弱，完全沒有舉起來的跡象。  
「當然是吃藥，不過對身體不太好，所以薰君還是不要隨便試。」  
「是嗎？隨便啦，小杏過來親親。」  
隨意結束話題後，直接無視了零的薰便把杏拉過自己身邊抱緊，在她的嘴巴裡互相交纏，舌頭互相啃咬，薰抱著她的後腦位置，慾求不滿地索吻，兩人的雙腳亦互相蹭著，剛才流在杏身上的精液都分不出誰是誰了。  
「小姑娘，讓吾輩看看下面是甚麼狀況。」  
不理會薰的繼續親吻，零直接開杏的雙腿。  
穴口位置已經變得一片狼藉，只有幹得變成半白泡沫狀不知道是誰的精液混著杏的蜜液從內裡吐出。  
看到杏完全沒防備的樣子，零便一手撥開她的花瓣，接著他整個手掌輕輕拍向杏的肉穴，把中指與無名指卡在肉縫裡，往上摸至頂端的陰核位置，再在上面撥弄，把這個動作重複好幾次。  
「哈啊……」  
隨著杏忍不住的呻吟聲，液體又落下來。  
零揉了揉陰核後，把手伸進去穴口位置，液體讓他連三根手指都能鑽進去，並有規律抽插，手指出來的一瞬間可以拉出半白的細絲。  
噗吱、噗吱……  
在杏忍不住迎著零的手指，下意識抬高了下體，這個時候零突然把手整個抽出，然後握著自己的肉棒在濕潤的外圍裡磨蹭，遲遲不進去，就在杏只能感受到肉棒的巨大，而它又不能滿足到自己現在被零徹底引起性慾，整個感覺墜落的時候，零握起肉棒直駒而入，甚至聽到一聲像是被硬物壓下去的「噗」的水聲。  
總算今天第一次進到杏的小穴內，零不禁發出嘆息，顫抖的小穴也緊緊咬著進來的肉棒。  
「啊！唔……啊……」  
「朔間你幹嘛？」  
因為零的碰撞，杏親吻著薰的節奏完全亂掉，但零始終沒有停下來的意思。  
「薰君你在旁邊看著的話，說不定又能重新舉起來？」  
幹嘛要看著杏跟別人做愛的樣子讓自己重新勃起？  
陰莖依然插著，零把自己藏在杏的身後，用腳撐開她的大腿，交合的位置在薰的眼前一覽無遺，他的確是在幫薰重拾性慾。  
零一手撫摸著杏一邊的胸，用拇指和食指揉搓挑逗她硬起的粉紅色乳尖，另一隻手則略粗暴揉搓著陰核。  
「啊！前輩！嗯唔！」  
連拒絕的聲音也被自己的呻吟擋住，杏無力地用手撐著被子上。  
薰把一切看得一清二楚，無論是杏因為交合，身體擺動，胸部因為身後人的動作搖晃，混合著有規律呻吟「噗噗」水聲的「啪啪」聲，還有下方肉棒與流出半白液體小穴之間的進入與抽出，的確是很挑起性慾和養眼。  
被零搓揉著陰核的杏，小穴突然射出了一點點的液體。  
潮吹了……  
但零還是不放過她，在她止不住顫抖的小穴繼續抽插，她的身軀早已染上一片紅色。  
最後在黏稠的水聲之間，零射了出來，拔出後看到的是滿滿的精液在小穴裡緩緩流出，甚至流至大腿，甚至滴落床上，床單早已被他們三人的液體沾濕了一大塊。  
杏的身軀因多次的性交不斷顫抖，雖然是很辛苦，很讓人難耐，但比世上任何一事都充滿濃濃快感，使他們三人十分享受。  
在累到昏到的最後記憶裡，杏只記得薰抱住自己的身體，三人的喘息，水聲與肉體撞擊聲的混合。  
當她再次睜開眼時，薰和零已經閉上眼睛睡著，身下被堵塞的感覺，使杏往下一看，發現兩人的肉棒仍插在她身上不願離開。  
這種感覺很怪異，杏嘗試拉開自己的身軀，失去塞子的穴口位置流出了白色的液體，沾在她的花穴上，以及兩根肉棒上。  
杏的一小動作驚醒了薰，他看著她微笑，看看掛在牆上的鐘。  
「過了十二點了。」  
——吾輩答應汝，明天會讓小姑娘跟汝獨處，不會阻止，如何？  
朔間，這是你說的，不能反口喔。  
接著薰一下子把杏抱在自己身邊，並準確地用手指挖著她的陰核，親吻著她的乳尖，他的陰莖從新舉起，便頂到杏大腿內側的位置。  
「小杏，我們繼續吧，只有我們兩個。」  
這個空間再次傳出的是綿綿不絕的呻吟聲以及肉體撞擊的聲音。  
完。


End file.
